On Your Wings
by GoldenGroudon101
Summary: Darkrai is captured. Cresslia comes and saves him, yet something happens that will change what happens to them both forever. Lunareclipseshipping. Rated T For Blood and Death


Lunareclipseshipping, anyone?

* * *

"Get in there Darkrai!"

The last thing I knew, I was thrown in a cold, damp cell by a green haired gangster.

"Damn..."

I crawled up against the edge of the cell, letting the cuts and bruises seep into me.

"Well, this is it, I guess. Looks like I'm gonna be one of Team Galactic's next projects to get Dialga..."

That only depressed me more.

"Damn."

Then there was the thought of you, Cresselia.

Oh! All of those times that we were together.

Wasted

I felt annoying, in a way, whenever I even talked to you, you would Aurora Beam me to death.

I chucked, the first in a while.

Those times were fun.

Those times are now gone.

Then there were the Not-So-Fun times...

The time you came to my island.

You were tired, anxious, more than usual. You came and sneak attacked me, I had no choice but to attack back with Dark-type moves. I hurt you, injured you, I would have killed you if Arceus hadn't broken it up.

...And then one day later, my perspective of you changed.

When THEY captured me.

It was the perfect plan.

Mars, acting like a tourist, visited Canaclave. When she got to the boat, she ordered the driver at gunpoint to take her to Newmoon island. Of course, he accepted. He had a family and kids.

I should know.

She led what seemed like hundreds of members to capture me on Newmoon island.

I had met my match.

I managed to injure most of them, including Mars with a Nightmare and a Dark void, bodies were lying everywhere.

Then Cyrus came.

He was in a helicopter and doing a villan slow clap.

"Bravo, Darkrai, Bravo, you are mine!"

He then fired a net with a fire current running through the netting, it hit me and branded me with red criss-cross patterns.

Now, I am in here.

A huge thought struck me as my one eye pooled with a liquid substance.

What about you?

You could be captured! Expiremented on! Injured mentally and physically!

Depression struck me as I started weeping.

You could be dead!

No, no that can't be true! You are too beautiful and powerful to die! I won't be able to live without you! No!

The door opened.

"Cresselia, I need you..."

I pained to say this, swollowing deeply.

"I Love You..." I sobbed.

"I think that's a rap for today!" I heard from the other side.

Could it be?

It was you, Cresselia.

"Cresselia!" I cried, floating at top speed and started rubbing affectionately against you. "How?"

"Easy." You said, motioning over to the bodies that were either thrown about the room, bloody, crazy, an even some that heads exploded.

I chuckled, I never expected THAT from the Legendary that charmed fears and sorrows.

"Let's go!" You said, waiting for me to go.

I looked down, depressed.

Was I really worthy to be saved by you?

"Oh yeah, and Darkrai?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you to."

"Aww, so cute... I hate it." A voice said, Cyrus again.

"Cyrus!" You cried.

There was a Desert Eagle in his hand.

"So, you break in here, free Darkrai, and kill me troops? Well, the last one I DO appriciate, more money for me..."

"What do you plan to do to us?" I asked, pissed off.

"Oh no, I know that the other Legendarys might come at any minute. I'm gonna kill you."

"NO!" You said, rushing towards Cyrus.

"CRESSELIA!" I cried, I closed my eyes, knowing what was going to happen.

BANG!

I looked, you floated toward the ground, abdomen bloody, Cyrus's gun smoking, there was a smile on your face.

"See you on the other side, Darkrai."

"NO!"

Thud!

You were dead.

"Cyrus! What have you done!" I sobbed.

"I did 1/35ths of my job, to kill every Legendary."

I didn't hear the rest, I rushed in waiting for my doom.

Wait!

I fired a Dark Void at Cyrus before he pulled the trigger, he fell down to the floor as a thud.

Time was short.

You was dying.

I thought of a way to let you live.

I used a Dream eater on Cyrus, he winced in pain, but his face became the peaceful again.

I then transferred the power to you.

I laid on top of you.

"Please live, Please, please live, I want you... I NEED YOU CRESSELIA!" I sobbed, tears falling onto you.

"Grt orrfa mhe!"

"Cresselia!"

"I SAID GET OFFA ME, DAMN IT!" You roared, using a weak Aurora Beam on me.

Those good times were here again.

We walked out, you close to me, rubbing on me every chance you got in between phrases.

"Thanks for saving me, Darkrai."

"No, Cresslia, Thank YOU for saving me."

"Wha?"

"Every time I look to the sky, I will know that you are with me..

To the end"

* * *

Whew! Nice!

The next chapters of A Chosen's Destiny 2 AND Last Rivalry will be coming tomorrow.

See you later!


End file.
